The Scorpion's Sting
by Marie Allen
Summary: Mathayus's thoughts as he is stabbed by the tip of the scorpion's arrow.


                           ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                         The Scorpion's Sting

                                                             By: Marie Allen

                           ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Usual disclaimers apply. ^_^;;

                                                 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

His earliest memory consisted of him holding a mallet, being taught how to wield it and protect himself. He had been told since before he could walk he had been taught to fight correctly; fight to kill. He was an assassin, was his birthplace, and would always be so. Even though he was the last of his kind, he would always continue to be. There would never be a time he wouldn't be and until his last breath he would continue to fight. As he had promised, and been paid for, he would destroy Memnon. The bastard would never be able to get by him, with the sorceress by his side or not. He would annihilate him. 

After telling the thief and sorceress to stay put, he hurried to the storm. He smirked as he recalled how their puzzled expressions watched him run off. He loved the element of surprise. As he turned and rode towards Memnon's goons, he was more than pleased to discover that they, too, hadn't realized just how big the sand storm was. They were not only oblivious of their surroundings but dim-witted too? Some dangerous group these guys turned out to be. They would be easily wiped out.

At least that's what he thought until something stabbed into his leg.

Like he had thought, they were easy to wipe out because of their foolish superstitious attitudes. Within no time he had destroyed almost everybody. Once back into the eye of the storm itself did he face a slight challenge. But he, too, was gone soon enough. But just like that, to his actual surprise, the broken man gave once last attempt to carry on his orders before he was sent to his death. Mathayus screamed out in shock at the sudden contact with the unknown poisoned tip of the arrow and fell to the ground. Sand quickly covered him as he lay unconscious.

As the assassin laid there with his arm over his head in a protecting manner, he couldn't remember what had happened. He vaguely recalled a fight but that, too, was gone and he was left with an empty mind. Where was he? He felt hot all of sudden and it was hard to breathe. His body twitched and it was only then that he realized that he had legs. Standing, he tore off the thing that covered his face, which prevented him from breathing. Air... He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes for only a moment, filling his lungs, but as he did, something stung on his leg. Frowning deeply, he struggled to pull it out, not really feeling the pain that engulfed his leg as it was torn out. In the back of his mind, it sounded like someone was calling to him but he didn't know what it was. Or, rather, who it was. Tossing the broken arrow carelessly on the sand, he looked around. Why was it all fuzzy? He couldn't see anything. 

More pain came all at once. His leg went numb as a sharp twinge stabbed his stomach as if he had been hit with a knife. He tried to take in a deep breath to calm in as he doubled over, holding his stomach as tightly as he could with his right arm. He didn't even notice as his two companions rushed to him as he fainted into unconsciousness for the second time.

                                                 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was dark as he looked around. He knew he should be brave, but he couldn't be. He was alone. Huddled in a corner, the young boy looked around with wide, teary eyes. Where was this place? "Mama?" his voice cracked. "Mama?" Despite the second call, only silence greeted him. To him, hours passed by and there was still nothing. Suddenly a small rustle of sand caught his attention and he looked down. From underneath the doorway, light was shown and he could easily see that a large, black scorpion had slipped under. He didn't feel afraid then as he locked eyes with the insect. He felt nothing. The door opened and something was thrown in, startling both the boy and the scorpion.

A dim light came from another corner of the room. A figure's back faced him but when it turned, holding a small candle, he realized it was just the woman whom he had been calling. Tear flooded his eyes as he ran to her, his arms widely opened. "Mama...!"

"Hush, little one," came the soft voice as she kneeled down to the level of her son. Smiling tenderly, she wrapped tightly around him in reassurance. "Everything will be fine."

"I'm scared, Mama. Where are we? Where's Father?" His wide brown eyes looked up at her in childhood innocence, oblivious still of the fact that he would one day be the upper kingdom's most important figure.

"Everything will be fine," she whispered again. She kissed his forehead and hugged him tightly one last time, trying to soothe him. She knew that he would one day be just like his father, a heartless assassin, but until he became that he would be her beloved baby boy. Perhaps that time would come to an end quicker than she had hoped. "Promise me, son, that you will do as the tribe says?"

"Of course I will, Mama. I know that..." He clenched tighter onto her, not wanting to believe what his insides told him "Don't go! Don't leave me!"

"I will never leave you." Smiling once again, she kissed his forehead and stood up, trying to tear herself from the young boy's surprisingly strong arms. "We will always be together." Her voice lowered as she gave him one last hug. "There is a small opening in the back there. Go through and never look back."

"No! I won't leave you!"

"I love you, my son. Go, before they return." She kissed his forehead again. "Live free..."

"I won't!" Even stronger arms grabbed onto the woman's small shoulders and wrenched her away. She suddenly began to panic and fight the guard. He wouldn't take her son...! 

"Run, Mathayus! Run!" Despite the blinding tears, he ran. He ran and didn't look back, but the pain in his heart knew that his mother was dead. He didn't stop until he could no longer run. He collapsed to his knees as he finally gave way to his tears. "Die well, Mama... die well..."

                                                 ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

He didn't groan as he started to come to. He had learned long ago to never make a noise when waking, and be even quieter when sleeping. Danger was always around. 

And that was proven when that stupid thief was face to face with him. What the hell!

After realizing he had been poisoned and that the sorceress had indeed saved his life, he could only stare at her in confusion and surprise. She had helped him? When he had kidnapped her and threatened her very life, she had saved his. It was then that he knew that he must in turn save hers and continue to fight against Memnon and his army. He would win. Not even Osiris himself could stop him dead. He would protect her through all costs and return her life for his.


End file.
